


An Angel Cake for an Ex-Angel

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angel food cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: Cas is depressed and Dean is looking to make him feel better by baking him an angel food cake (he fails a few times).





	An Angel Cake for an Ex-Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Someone [wrote a prompt idea to winchester-reload on tumblr](https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/187375143320/prompt-maybe-til-that-in-the-us-theres) for a drawing about drunk!dean making an angel food cake for a depressed!Cas and I got this little story that popped up. Of course, Dean isn't super drunk and Cas is human. 

When Castiel first found himself to be a human, things were OK. But too soon, Castiel seemed to lose his interest in things. He stayed quietly in his room in the bunker and mostly stopped doing the human things he’d just picked up on, like eating, showering, and not wearing the same clothes every day.

Castiel had been under the weather for almost two weeks now. Dean couldn’t take it. Since Castiel was human, he wanted him to experience all the fun stuff. Food, beer, but mostly food. He wanted to take him to his favourite burger places, and he had even planned a road trip for the best pie in each State.

But Castiel wasn’t feeling it. He was sleeping all the time and his energy was all the way down. Dean had bunker fever – he wouldn’t dare leave on a hunt with Castiel like this at home – and he felt powerless. He had started to drink pretty early after breakfast now.

Sam couldn’t take the whole scene anymore so he’d gone to help some hunters with a vampire nest. Dean was drinking alone in the kitchen, starting to feel depressed himself. He hated it.

Castiel showed up around 11 a.m., a robe thrown over his sleeping apparel, which was boxers and an old zep t-shirt of Dean’s. Castiel’s hair was intensely ruffled and flattened in places, his eyes were more sunken than Dean remembered, and his beard was 4 days old. In spite of all that, Dean thought he was a sight. He wished he could make him feel the way he felt about him.

“Dude, you need coffee. I’m gonna make you some coffee.”  
Castiel sat at the table. “Thanks.” He saw the beer. “What time is it?”  
Dean answered while measuring grounds. “11. Why?”  
“Nothing. I thought it was later, because of the beer.”  
Dean stopped mid-air with the spoon. He closed his eyes.  
“Dean, it’s not your fault I’m like this.”  
Dean finished preparing the coffee. “Yeah but it seems there’s nothing I can do to help.”  
“Dean, the contrast between the amount of energy with my grace and the amount of energy in a human body is too immense. I’ll be fine. I just need to adapt.”  
Dean took a mug from the shelf. “You need to let me help you, that’s what. Man, please let me help you.”  
Castiel looked Dean in the eye. Dean’s knees went a bit weak from the intensity of the blue in Castiel’s eyes. That never changed. Cas is still Cas. “Alright, Dean. I’ll let you.”  
Dean flashed a big smile. Castiel smiled softly.

He brought Castiel his coffee. “I know what I’m gonna do.”  
Castiel took a cautious sip. “Yes?”  
Dean downed the rest of his beer before answering, “I’m gonna bake you a cake.”  
“A cake.”  
“Yes! Not any cake. An angel food cake.” He wiggled his eyebrows, grinning like a kid at his fantastic idea.  
Castiel squinted. “That is very bizarre. Angels don’t eat.”  
Dean’s heart swelled each time Castiel made that kind of matter-of-factly beside the point comment. He crossed the kitchen in three paces, took Castiel’s face in his hands and gave him a big kiss on the forehead. “Man, I love you so much.”  
Castiel still squinted. “I love you too, but you don’t make sense.”  
“Dude! That cake is so light, fluffy and good, you’ll feel like an angel again. That’s how good it is. Get it?” He wiggled his eyebrows again.  
Castiel’s expression softened. “I highly doubt it, knowing exactly what it feels like to be an angel.” He saw Dean pout. “But OK. I’m willing to try it.”  
Dean pumped his fist in the air. “YES!”  
Castiel became serious again. “Dean, are you drunk?”  
Dean straightened up a bit too wobblily. “No. I’m cocktail.”

Castiel drank his coffee slowly while watching Dean open another beer – to celebrate – get the recipe on his phone and get the cake going. Soon enough, the cake was in the oven. “Are you done with your coffee, Cas? I’ll wash the mug with the rest.”  
Castiel brought his mug to Dean, who was already filling the sink. He hugged Dean from behind, his arms around him, his forehead on his shoulder.  
“Hey buddy, what’s up.”  
“I’m snoozy,” came the answer, muffled in Dean’s shoulder.  
“Come on, now. I wash, you dry.”  
“Mh.” Castiel reluctantly let go of Dean – which earned him a fluttery kiss on the cheek – and dried the dishes.

After they were done, Castiel took a peek in the oven. “Looks good.” Dean joined him. “No it doesn’t. Why doesn’t it rise? Dammit. I fudged something.” Castiel rested his cheek on Dean’s shoulder. I’m sure it’ll taste good anyway.” Dean shook his head. “I don’t care. It has to be fluffy. It’s part of the experience. No half-ass cake for my angel.” “Dean, I’m not…” Dean cut him. “Cas, you’ll always be my angel.” Castiel smiled softly against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean threw everything out and Castiel made him promise to sober up before going out for more eggs and other ingredients, which happened later that afternoon. Castiel threw some clothes on and went with him, but wanted to stay in the car.  
“Man, I don’t care that you look like a hurricane. Come in with me.”  
“I don’t care either. It’s just going to be faster if I stay here and keep an eye on Baby.”  
“Nonsense. Come on! You love grocery stores. You’re always fascinated by something.”  
Castiel thought about it a few seconds. “It’s true. OK. I’ll go with you.”

Attempt #2 was right after dinner. Castiel wasn’t hungry, so he barely touched his plate. Dean got busy – again, with a celebratory beer – baking the cake. Castiel watched closely, trying to follow the recipe. Dean put the timer and they set out some board game to pass the time. They were almost through the cooking time that Castiel said, “Smells like burning.”  
Dean hurried to the oven. “SHIT.” He quickly turned the oven off, opened the door and tried to vent the smoke. “The hell I did now?” Everything went into the trash again. Dean switched to whiskey.

The morning after, Castiel got to the kitchen a little before 10 a.m. His eyes were better than yesterday but the rest was still a mess. The beard was growing in nicely. Dean welcomed him with a smile and a coffee mug. “Hello sunshine!” He kissed Castiel on the top of his cheek, close to his eye. “Here’s your coffee.”  
“Thank you Dean.” Castiel sat with his coffee and eyed Dean’s glass in his hand. “That’s not coffee.”  
Dean smiled. “Nope. I’m changing the parameters. Beer is good for making burgers. Whiskey is better for baking.”  
Castiel couldn’t help but smile. “I hope it helps.”  
“This will also help,” Dean said, as he handed his phone to Castiel. “Here, read the recipe out loud to me. Maybe it’ll stick better if I hear it in your voice.”  
Castiel shook his head, amused. “You’re a strange man, Dean.”  
Dean winked at Castiel. “Hey. There has to be something to balance out against all the handsome.”  
Castiel laughed. “OK. Here’s the recipe.”

The third attempt went well and Dean stood proud looking at his cake cooling on the rack. “You’re sure the cake stays in the pan? Read again, Cas.”  
Castiel checked the phone. “Yes. And it says 3 hours to cool.”  
Dean took a swig from his whiskey. “That means we have plenty of time to get you looking decent.”  
Castiel squinted. “Decent?”  
“Man, I haven’t kissed you properly in days because you stink and you haven’t brushed your teeth. You need serious grooming. And you can’t have angel food cake if you don’t at least look the part.”  
Castiel seemed surprised.  
Dean added, “Come on, man. I worked super hard on this. Let’s get you decent.”  
Castiel seemed to search Dean’s eyes. “I think you’re looking for an excuse to come in the shower with me.”  
Dean flashed a soft smile. “You bet I do.”  
“You’ve already shown me how to shower, Dean.”  
“That’s not what I mean,” Dean answered, as he coaxed a perplex Castiel to the bathroom.

Dean had Castiel brush his teeth first. Then, Castiel and Dean stripped and stepped into the shower. Dean was easily overwhelmed by the soft, sad, tired eyes of Castiel. He kissed his lips softly. “Let’s get you clean, man.”  
“I know how to do it, Dean.”  
Dean stroke Castiel’s jaw with his thumb. “Then show me. Lather me.”  
Castiel, much to Dean’s not-surprise, went pretty methodically. He lathered Dean up with the soap and his hands, and then put him under the shower head and made sure it was all rinsed out.  
“And my hair?”  
Castiel shampooed and rinsed Dean’s hair.  
Dean chuckled. “Good execution. Congrats.”  
“I’m glad my method is appropriate.”  
Dean full-on laughed. “Appropriate is the right word, alright!” He took the soap in his hand. “Now, this is another way to do it.”

Dean lathered up his hands real good, all the while holding Castiel’s gaze. He got closer and lathered him slowly, softly, with his hands. It was not particularly sexual, but all his fondness for Castiel went into his movements, conveying how he cared about him. He rinsed him out and kissed his shoulders, and reached for the shampoo. He took his time to massage Castiel’s scalp, with his fingertips and his full hands, again showing his ever-angel he’s cared for.  
Castiel closed his eyes and put his hands on Dean’s waist. “This is so relaxing…”  
“So you like it.”  
“I might get used to that.”  
Dean smiled a kiss against Castiel’s cheek and rinsed him out.

Dressed in boxers, both men stood in front of the bathroom mirror. “Do you want to keep the beard?”  
“Do you like it?”  
Dean smiled. “Cas, you’re handsome as hell either way. So it’s your call. If you want to keep it, we can trim it a bit, so it looks clean and sharp.”  
Castiel scratched his beard and grimaced a bit. “I think I want it off. I’ll feel more like myself I think.”  
Dean gave Castiel the clipper and the razor, and Castiel proceeded and cleaned up.

Castiel finished toweling off his face and looked at Dean in the mirror. “Better?”  
Dean looked in Castiel’s eyes. “Do you feel better?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then yes, it’s better.” Dean hugged Castiel from behind, his arms wrapped around him, his chin rested on his shoulder, his eyes closed. He squeezed Castiel a little.  
Castiel wrapped his arms over Dean’s and rested his cheek on Dean’s head. “You worry about me.”  
For only answer, Dean squeezed him again a little.  
“I’m sorry to cause you such worry, Dean.”  
“It’s alright Cas, as long as you don’t shut me out. Just let me help.”  
Castiel gave Dean’s embrace a squeeze as well. “OK. I promise.”  
Dean let go, planted a quick kiss on Castiel’s neck and declared, “OK, now, we can’t spend the rest of the day in boxers, so let’s get dressed.”

The showers didn’t take 3 hours so there was still time to spare. Dean couldn’t take his hands off his human angel, giving him a squeeze here, a pat there, and it seemed to work. Castiel was smiling more, and he was starting to hug Dean back and give him little kisses. Dean beamed each time. He even managed to get Castiel to pin him against the wall and kiss him breathless.

They decided to go out for a late lunch and stopped to eat it by the river. They then sat on a big rock and watched the stream. Castiel saw a fish. Dean wrapped himself around Castiel, who gave him little kisses. Dean looked at his watch. “We have a good half hour of sitting here and look for fish before heading back. Is that good with you?” Castiel tucked his nose under Dean’s jaw line. “Yes, Dean.”

Back at the bunker, Dean and Castiel saw Sam was back, his car being parked outside. Dean got in the kitchen first. “Hey Sammy! How were the vamps?”  
“Heads rolled.” Sam pointed to the upside-down cake pan on the cooling tray. “Who’s baking?”  
Dean answered as he reached for a knife and plates. “Me! It’s angel food cake. Get it?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Sam.  
Sam shook his head. “So that’s what you do when I’m out doing _our_ job? You play in the kitchen?”  
Dean repeated, annoyed, “_Angel_ food cake! Get it??”  
Sam got it, but was not going to give Dean the satisfaction. He turned to Castiel. “What’s his prob – whoa. You look better, man. What happened?”  
“Dean happened. He asked me to let him take care of me and I accepted his offer.”  
“Seems to be working.”  
Dean chimed in, “Yeah. And now, we’re having _angel_ food cake.”  
Sam finally smiled. “Alright, alright. I’ll go put this away – he shouldered his bag – and I’ll be right with you.”

Dean gave everyone a big piece of cake with whipped cream and berries. Sam was impressed. Castiel didn’t know he was supposed to be impressed, but since he witnessed the failed attempts, he had a feeling success was not easy with this cake. He took a bite, under Dean’s watchful eye. Castiel’s eyes widened and he turned to Dean, chewing. He started to say something with his mouth full when suddenly he just shut his eyes and kept chewing slowly. He licked his lips.  
Finally, he opened his eyes and turned to Dean. “This. This is the best cake. Granted, I haven’t had other cakes, but I’m sure this is the best cake in the whole world.” He took another bite. “Mmm…”  
Sam had an amused smile. “If you two need to be alone…”  
Dean turned to Sam. “Me and Cas or Cas and the cake?”  
Sam forked a piece of cake. “Moron.”

After cleaning up, Castiel announced he needed a nap, probably because he’d had too much cake. When he said that, he’d given Dean’s thigh a little squeeze under the table. Dean announced he needed a nap too. Before Sam could even roll his eyes, he was up and following Castiel to his room. As Dean closed the door behind them, he heard Sam shouting, the voice clearly coming from the fridge: “What the hell are we going to do with 3 dozens of egg yolks? DEAN!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also available [on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/187382667127/an-angel-cake-for-an-ex-angel).
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D If you liked it, kudos are like hugs for writers! And if you feel like commenting, I'll answer back! :) Have a nice day/night/timeless travel!


End file.
